


Confusion

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Based on a dialogue prompt I found"I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting."





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & feedback welcome!!!

" _Be there in 10 mins! See yah soon!!" ~ T_

 

 

Avery glanced over the text, replied back with a quick K as she continued making her way towards the café her best friend & her were to meet at. It had been awhile since they'd seen each other. The eighteen year old was so caught up in the thought of seeing her best friend that she nearly smacked face first into the glass doors of the small coffee shop that was tucked between two extremely tall buildings.

She huffed & rolled her eyes, "Silly me." Avery grabbed the handle & threw open the door, a small smile gracing her features as her eyes scanned the café's floor. They widened at the sight of her friend as he went to pick up a bag off the floor. Grinning devilishly she made a beeline for him, rubbing her hands together quickly. She reeled back her right hand, & sent it flying forward, right towards her friend's unsuspecting backside. A residual smack rang out & caused quite a few fellow customers to look at them in curiosity.

Her friend stiffened & stood, "That's the oddest hello I've received." Avery's face paled at the voice that met her ears, her eyes blown wide & mouth agape at the total stranger in front of her. Maybe she should have double checked to be sure it was Thomas.

"Oh my... I am so, so sorry!" She blurted out, flushing pink from embarrassment. "I thought you were someone else!" Avery added quickly, bowing her head slightly as she waited to be scolded. The man smirked, a gold tooth shining, & removed his glasses. Her breath caught in her throat as his piercing blue eyes bored into her brown. _"... I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting..."_ she spoke softly.

He cocked a brow, "Lucky friend then. Boyfriend?" He questioned & smirked as Avery sputtered to answer. She stood for shaking her head.

"N-no, he's my best friend s'all, haven't seen him for a year." She explained as she tried to calm her racing heart. Suddenly, a hand clasped her shoulder & she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Avery! Hey! Long time no see!" Thomas' familiar, happy-go-lucky voice sounded from behind. Avery turned around, & greeted her friend with a sheepish smile. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" He questioned & peered behind his shorter friend. Donald was still smirking at Avery & looked away from her to meet Thomas' confused gaze.

"I- I- I didn't mean to do it!" Avery managed to sputter out. Thomas blinked, & looked back & forth from the stranger to his friend.

Realization dawned in his hazel eyes, "Oh my god- You fucking didn't did you?!" The corner of his lip quirked up, "You slapped his ass! This is the third time this has happened!" He bursted out laughing, & now Avery was certain at the entire café had them in their sights. Whether they were bemused or annoyed she did not care.

"Awe," the other blonde man sighed, "I'm over here thinkin' I was special." He drawled out, his accent thick. Avery coughed awkwardly, & began to apologize once more, only for Donald to hold up his hand; silencing her.

_Holy shit stick, he's a fucking robot._ Avery thought as she studied the robotic hand before her.

"How about this, verbal apologies don't seem very forgiving to me. I like it more when someone shows it," he said matter of fact. "How about you give me your number, & we meet for dinner or a cup of coffee?" Donald's smirk turned into a smile.

"I... Uh, sure." Avery began to finally relax as the man retrieved his phone from his pocket. She took it, fingers brushing hit cool metal ones & quickly entered her number on the handheld device. "Here yah go." She handed it back.

"I'm Donald by the way, Donald Pierce." He added thoughtfully. They shook hands, "Avery right?" Avery nodded, a smile not one of embarrassment overtook her features.

"Avery Nicolai. It was nice to meet yah Donald," she said before turning to Thomas. "Ready to order dude?" Thomas nodded & said a quick bye to Donald as they parted ways.


End file.
